f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1989 Belgian Grand Prix
27 August |number = 479 |officialname = XLVII Champion Grand Prix de Belgique |circuit = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps |location = Spa, Belgium |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 6.940 |laps = 44 |distance = 305.360 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:50.867 |fastestlap = 2:11.571 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 44 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Nigel Mansell |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1989 Belgian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XLVII Champion Grand Prix de Belgique, was the eleventh round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps in Spa, Belgium, on the 27 August 1989.'Belgian GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr479.html, (Accessed 21/04/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna slither to victory on a soaking wet circuit, edging out teammate Alain Prost throughout the weekend. The race was heralded by a series of issues off-circuit, with news that owner Joachim Luhti had been arrested in Switzerland after allegations of fraud. , meanwhile, had had a reshuffle, resulting in Flavio Briatore gaining power in the team, while handed Johnny Herbert a drive as Jean Alesi opted to focus on his bid for the Formula 3000 crown. Qualifying would see Senna just beat teammate Prost to pole position in their latest duel for top spot, with half a second separating them. Gerhard Berger was best of the rest, almost a full second off of Prost, while Thierry Boutsen completed the second row for . Raceday dawned miserable and very wet, with heavy rain delaying the start until conditions improved. Ultimately, however a decision was made to get the race underway, with everyone starting on full wet tyres and setups. When the race did get underway it was Senna who made the best getaway, easing ahead of Prost as the field slithered into La Source. Berger gave chased from third while Nigel Mansell completed an ambitious move to claim fourth, skating around the outside of both Williams-Renaults despite running onto the grass. Senna quickly established himself at the head of the field, leaving Prost to defend from Berger who was determined to get ahead of the Frenchman. That was, until the Austrian spun himself out of contention on lap ten, leaving Mansell clear to harass the #2 McLaren. Indeed, Mansell threw everything he could at Prost to grab second, taking a variety of lines through La Source to try and out-traction the Frenchman on the long run to Les Combes. They continued to fight right through to the chequered flag, as they both caught Senna in the closing stages. In truth the Brazilian had eased his pace during the final laps, and hence was only a second clear of Prost as they crossed the line. Mansell was within two seconds of victory in third for , while Boutsen, Alessandro Nannini and Derek Warwick completed the points. The results of the race meant that Prost held an eleven point lead in the Championship leaving Spa, with Senna his closest challenger. , had broken through the 100 point barrier in the Constructors' Championship, and hence left Belgium with a 68 point advantage. Background Ayrton Senna had gained a little ground in his private duel with Alain Prost for the Championship crown, moving fourteen behind the Frenchman with six races to go. Indeed, Nigel Mansell had also managed to gain ground on the duo after his second win of the season, moving six behind Senna as he made up for his run of retirements in the early part of the season. Elsewhere, Riccardo Patrese had secured his grip on fourth ahead of Thierry Boutsen, with 25 drivers on the score sheet. were two points shy of a century at the conclusion of the Hungarian Grand Prix, having again managed to extend their lead. were still their nearest threat, albeit some 56 points behind, while had gained a little ground in third, ending the weekend on 34. Elsewhere, were a secure fourth ahead of , with fifteen teams on the board. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Modena started the race from the pit lane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Alliot was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 5000th registered entry for a car using a engine.'1989 Belgian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Belgian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 21/04/2019) * Thierry Boutsen made his 100th Grand Prix start.'11. Belgium 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1989/belgique.aspx, (Accessed 21/04/2019) * Maiden entry for Enrico Bertaggia. * Ayrton Senna claimed the 50th pole position for as a constructor. * Nineteenth victory for Senna. * 78th win for McLaren as a constructor. ** secured their 50th win as an engine supplier. * Alain Prost recorded his 30th fastest lap. Standings Alain Prost had retained his lead in the Championship hunt, although his advantage had been reduced to eleven points with five races to go. Indeed, Ayrton Senna was inching his way back towards his teammate in their duel for the title, and had moved thirteen points clear of Nigel Mansell in third. Elsewhere, Riccardo Patrese and Thierry Boutsen completed the top five, while Alessandro Nannini moved clear of Nelson Piquet in sixth. smashed through the 100 point barrier in Spa, and hence left Spa with 113 points to their name. That also ensured that they were some 68 points clear of at the end of the weekend, and could therefore win the Constructors Championship in Italy if they outscored their Anglo-French rivals. Elsewhere, had closed to within seven points of Williams in third, while had inched away from in fourth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1989 Grands Prix Category:Belgian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Belgium